Aveugles
by Chevalamel
Summary: Quand Byakuya est aveugle au point de tenter le pire... impossible à résumer. ByakuyaX? Un peu d'surprise quand même, naméhoo!


**Aveugles**

**Manga :** Bleach

**Personnages** : Kuchiki Byakuya, Ukitake Jyuushiro

**Pairing :** Byakuya et ??? (bah quoi vous croyez pas que j'allais vous le dire quand même xD)

**Disclaimer :** Les persow's appartiennent à Tite Kubo ;)

**Note de l'auteur** : Une nouvelle idée de fanfic (encore, je sais, vous inquiétez pas j'vais continuer les autres xD), désolée si Bya-kun est un peu trop démonstratif Pas de suite attendue, mais si vous voulez absolument savoir qui c'est, ça peut s'arranger…

Enjoy !

* * *

- Byakuya, arrête tout de suite !

Byakuya lâcha la lame qui, une seconde plus tôt, était posée sur son poignet. Recomposant tant bien que mal son masque d'impassibilité, il se retourna lentement pour faire face à la personne qui l'avait interrompue, son ami Ukitake Jyuushiro. Ce dernier s'approcha de Byakuya et lui dit :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça, Byakuya… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je t'en supplie, dis-le moi…

- Tu ne comprendrais pas, dit l'héritier des Kuchiki en détournant la tête.

- Mais si, explique-moi quand même…

- Non.

- Byakuya…

- C'est non, j'ai dit.

Bien décidé à avoir des réponses, et surtout très inquiet de voir autant de détresse dans les yeux de son ami, Jyuushiro s'approcha encore et prit le noble dans ses bras. Byakuya eut un sursaut et tenta de se dégager, mais le capitaine de la 13ème division ne le lâcha pas, se doutant bien qu'au fond de lui, Byakuya avait besoin d'une telle démonstration d'amitié. Byakuya finit par se laisser aller, et entoura lui aussi son ami de ses bras, le serrant contre lui avec une force insoupçonnée, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Jyuushiro le sentait trembler. Il était de plus en plus inquiet, il n'avait jamais vu Byakuya dans un tel état… Ce dernier murmura, si doucement que Jyuushiro crut un instant avoir rêvé :

- C'est horrible tu sais…

- Qu'est-ce qui est horrible, Byakuya ? dit Jyuushiro de la voix la plus douce possible.

- Ce…

Byakuya essayait de parler, mais les mots refusaient de franchir ses lèvres. Il enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans le cou de son ami, luttant contre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Jyuushiro comprenait bien que Byakuya n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le lui dire, mais il ne baissa pas les bras pour autant. Sans le lâcher, il entraîna le noble vers son lit, et s'assit. Byakuya se laissa tomber à côté de lui et se prit la tête dans les mains, autant pour essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées que pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Finalement, il se releva et dit :

- Rien, oublie ça, Jyuushiro.

Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Alors que le noble se détournait et s'apprêtait à partir, il lui attrapa le poignet fermement et dit :

- Non ce n'est pas rien, je le vois dans tes yeux, Byakuya. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Rien qui te concerne.

- Tu vas me le dire, oui ? Je ne supporte plus de te voir comme ça !

- Et pourquoi devrais-je te le dire ?

- Parce que je suis ton ami.

- Justement, c'est pour ça que je refuse !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Byakuya… Tu sais bien que tu ne la perdras jamais, mon amitié, non ? dit plus doucement Jyuushiro.

- Non je ne le sais pas.

- Vraiment ? Eh bien, maintenant tu le sais.

- …

- Byakuya ?

- …

- Byakuya !

- Promets-moi… lâcha le noble dans un murmure.

- Quoi ?

- Promets-moi que tu seras toujours mon ami après, promets moi que tu ne me jugeras pas…

- Je te le promets.

Byakuya lâcha un imperceptible soupir, et voulut se rasseoir à côté de Jyuushiro sur le lit. Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Tirant un coup sec sur le poignet du noble, il le força à s'asseoir sur ses genoux et passa ses mains dans son dos pour le serrer contre lui, comme le ferait une mère pour réconforter un enfant triste. Byakuya se laissa faire, comme vidé de ses forces. Il aurait voulu rester comme cela pour toujours… il avait, enfin, l'impression d'être en sécurité, dans les bras de son seul et unique ami. Il dit doucement :

- C'est difficile, tu sais…

- Je sais, je sais… Mais tu dois me le dire, s'il te plaît, fais un effort…

- Tu vois, quand tu aimes une personne… Et que cette personne n'est pas loin de toi, mais inaccessible… Que tu la vois tous les jours mais que tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais avoir de relation avec elle… Quand, chaque jour, tu dois te retenir de lui parler, de la toucher, pour préserver ton image… Quand elle passe, tu ne peux pas détacher tes yeux d'elle… Quand elle n'est pas là, tu as froid même s'il fait 30° dehors… Et tu sais très bien qu'elle ne t'aime pas… J'en peux plus… C'est horrible tu sais, c'est horrible…

Byakuya avait parlé d'une voix hachée, retenant à grand-peine ses larmes. Il avait également choisi de raconter son histoire comme si elle arrivait à un autre, mais Jyuushiro ne s'en formalisa pas. C'était donc pour ça que son ami était si mal…

- Tu sais Byakuya, il n'y a pas de mal à retomber amoureux, même après Hisana…

Byakuya se raidit dans les bras de son ami. Il n'aimait pas du tout qu'on fasse allusion à sa défunte épouse… Et en plus, cette allusion le mettait très mal à l'aise.

- Non…

- Quoi, non ?

- Ce n'est pas… après Hisana…

- Quoi ?

- Je l'aimais déjà… avant de rencontrer Hisana.

Jyuushiro ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Cela faisait si longtemps, et il n'avait pas remarqué… Bon sang, quel type d'ami était-il donc, pour ne pas remarquer le malheur de Byakuya pendant tout ce temps ? Heureusement qu'il l'avait remarqué il y a quelques jours, et qu'il s'arrangeait pour le surveiller discrètement quand il n'était pas au bureau… Il n'imaginait même pas ce que Byakuya aurait pu faire s'il n'était pas arrivé… Se maudissant de sa bêtise, il encouragea son ami à continuer :

- Et… elle n'a rien remarqué ?

- Non… je ne crois pas…

- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien dit ?

- Parce que… l'apparence…

- L'apparence ?

Encore une fois, Byakuya s'arrêta. Qu'est-ce que Jyuushiro penserait de lui s'il le lui disait ? Mais d'autre part, il lui avait promis de ne pas le juger… Cachant encore un peu plus sa tête dans le cou de son ami pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage, Byakuya prit son courage à deux mains et continua :

- Parce que je devais préserver mon image.

- Pourquoi ? Cela lui aurait tant nuit qu'elle sache que tu l'aimes ?

- Pas elle…

- Pas elle ?

- Pas elle, il. Cela aurait nuit à mon image qu'on sache que j'aime… un homme…

Là, Jyuushiro était vraiment surpris. Byakuya aimait un homme depuis si longtemps, et personne n'en avait rien su ! Mais la curiosité l'emporta finalement sur la surprise, et Jyuushiro se demandait vraiment qui occupait une telle place dans le cœur de Byakuya, qui, d'après sa réputation, était de glace. Mais ce dernier ne paraissait pas pressé de parler. Jyuushiro lui demanda, le plus doucement possible :

- Et qui a élu une telle place dans ton cœur, Byakuya ?

Byakuya ne répondit pas à la question. Il s'éloigna un peu de son ami et secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche.

- Désolé Jyuushiro, je ne peux pas te le dire. Pas encore.

- Mais…

- Non.

Byakuya se releva et, tournant le dos au Capitaine de la 13ème division, passa Senbonzakura à sa ceinture. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, il se retourna et dit :

- Jyuushiro… Merci.

Jyuushiro se leva à son tour. Il était perturbé maintenant, et se demandait vraiment qui occupait les pensées de son Byakuya…

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Qui est le grand amour de Bya-kun !

**Byakuya** : C'est Kuchiki-taijo ou Kuchiki-sama

**Auteur : **Allons, Bya-kun… C'est déjà mieux que Bya-chan, non ?

**Jyuushiro **: J'avoue.. Quoique… Bya-chan, c'est trop mignooooooon -

**Byakuya **: Ukitake…

**Jyuushiro** : Tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille maintenant ? Allez, Bya-chan, ne sois pas comme ça…

**Byakuya** : Teme…

**Auteur** : Bon, je pense qu'on va arrêter l'interview avant qu'elle tourne au massacre…

**Byakuya** : Trop tard.

**Jyuushiro** : Nooooooon ! Bya-chan, s'il te plaît !

**Byakuya** : … Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

**Auteur **: Oui, Jyu-kun, ce serait mieux.

**Jyuushiro **: Jyu-kun ? ôO

**Auteur **: Oui, Jyu-kun.

**Byakuya** : On la massacre à deux ?

**Auteur **: Mais, mais… Si vous faites ça, vous ne saurez jamais qui est le grand amour de Bya-kun !

**Jyuushiro** : Elle a pas tort… Laisse tomber Bya-chan, on y va.

**Byakuya **: …

**Auteur : **Ouf !


End file.
